Surrogate
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: Nothing is more important than starting a family. Well in Rosalie's eyes it isn't. So when the opportunity to have a surrogate mother arises, will she finally be able to have what she's looking for? Or is there a hitch in the plan?


**Surrogate**

**Summary: **Nothing is more important than starting a family. Well in Rosalie's eyes it isn't. So when the opportunity to have a surrogate mother arises, will she finally be able to have what she's looking for? Or is there a hitch in the plan?

**Chapter One**

The screeching of the tyres on the driveway always meant that the work day had ended, but the pain and misery would only begin. Emmett McCarty was only a young man of 25; he shouldn't have to come home to heartache. It all started a year and four months ago, just after Emmett married his love, Rosalie. Three months after the wedding he received a phone call while on a business trip. She was pregnant.

Happiness surrounded them and their family. But the happiness and joy wouldn't last for long. The baby was stillborn. It broke Rosalie's heart into two and sent her into a whirlpool of depression. It hurt Emmett to see her like that, but he knew that life had to go on.

And this is where he is now. Two months later with an amazing house, a great job and a beautiful wife that he was madly in love with; but he still felt a void. He walked into the house, greeted by the smell of expensive perfume. He took off his blazer and hung it up in the cloak room. "Rose?" his voice echoed quietly. He looked up to the landing. She was standing there wearing figure hugging, black dress. Her hair was pushed to the side, hanging over her shoulder like a waterfall of blonde curls.

"I didn't hear you come in. I made dinner."

He watched her walk down the steps slowly, almost floating down them.

"Is it a special occasion? I mean, you don't usually play dress up."

She bit her lip for a moment as she thought. "You could say that it is an occasion." She took his hand. "I have good news." She led him into the dining room. He followed her like a lost puppy.

The lighting in the room was dim. There were candles on the table and the ambience seemed romantic. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer into his side. "You've done a good… A great job." He exclaimed before planting a soft kiss upon the top of her head.

She smiled, "Wait until you've tasted my food." She pulled away from him and walked into the kitchen. He watched her leave from the seat behind one of the two plates. She re-entered the room carrying a steaming pan with a wooden spoon rested on the rim of it. He could smell the food, and it smelt good.

Both of them were silent as they ate. The only sounds that they could hear were the clinking from the plates and a distant ringing of a car alarm.

"This tastes very nice. You should cook…"

"Emmett." She sighed and put her fork down. She rested her head, face down in open palms.

"Is something wrong?" he could feel his heart pound against his sternum. He was worried. Worried that he was going to have _the talk. _A talk that would result in divorce papers.

She looked up at him; her deep brown eyes filled with tears. "I want another baby."

The only thing that Emmett could feel was shock. Yes, he was relieved a little, but this was something that he didn't expect to hear for a year, maybe more. He just stared expressionless at his wife.

"Please… Say something." She begged. He watched a single tear drop trickle down her rosy cheek.

He cleared his throat. "I wasn't expecting this."

"You don't want to try again, do you?" she sounded hurt.

"No. I didn't say that. I would love to try again but it's just what the doctors said. About there being a problem."

Rosalie nodded and dried her eyes, sniffing sharply and standing up quickly. "I understand." She began clearing the plates and cutlery. She looked up at him when she felt his warn hands taking hers.

"I love you, okay? Don't worry about anything. Whatever happens, happens."

She nodded and walked into the kitchen slowly, almost like she had no energy. He couldn't help but feel anxious for her. He needed to find a back-up if things went wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small town, not too far away from Seattle was a young couple. They lived in a small cottage in the outskirts of the town. Edward, a construction worker, cared for his girlfriend, Bella. They lived basic lives. Very little luxuries and very little time together were their normal day-to-day lives. Bella was almost 20 and worked in a store owned by a family friend. It brought in very little money, but it helped.

The both of them lay in bed, both wide awake. Edward was thinking about a big project coming up in Seattle while Bella was thinking about something that could change her life.

"I was reading in the newspaper that the hospital in Seattle is looking for surrogate mothers. The money is pretty good."

Edward looked at her and put the light on. His expression looked confused. "Why would you want to be a surrogate?"

"Because you don't want kids, and I want to know what it's like to have a child. Plus I'd be giving hope to a family." She smiled a little bit.

"Is that what it said in the ad?" he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Maybe, but it's true. I'm going to do it." Bella was positive, she wanted to do this.

"So Seattle?"

Bella ran her fingers through her hair and looked at him. "Problem?"

"No… Quite the opposite." He pulled a leaflet out of the drawer beside the bed. "I have the opportunity to work on a building site in Seattle starting in three weeks." He laid it down in front of her.

She looked through the leaflet and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Pay rise?"

"Bingo." He grinned.

"This is… Amazing. Totally awesome."

"You call the hospital, Ill set up the moving thing and look for somewhere to live. Starting tomorrow, our lives are going to get better."

The annoying drone woke Bella up. She groaned and turned off her alarm. She looked over at Edward and sat up. "Baby… Babe." She said quietly as she pushed Edward gently. He woke up with a snort.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

"It's seven. I have to go to work." Her feet touched the cold, wooden floor. She searched for her slippers with her feet and pushed them on without looking. She was used to this by now. It was the same routine every day. Edward reached for the lamp. She could hear him moving around; the sound of the springs as his weight moved around. Bella got onto her feet and pulled her uniform out of the old chest of drawers. The door got stuck every time she tried to open it. Maybe she just wasn't strong enough to open it. Although she thought she caught Edward having some difficulty with it once before.

"When are you calling the hospital?" he called from the bathroom.

Bella tucked her tacky, mustard coloured shirt into her plain black trousers. "I'll call them on the way to work. When are you calling the haulage firm?" she covered her face with a light foundation. He watched her and glanced at the clock.

"I guess I could call them in an hour."

"Let me know when you get the time. Also can you start packing some things away?" Once she finished putting on her make-up, she walked towards the doorway.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm about to go to work. You're doing nothing important." She gave him a cold stare until he gave into her demands.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine. Whatever."


End file.
